


Made to be Admired

by ihoardlibrarians



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bachelor Auction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihoardlibrarians/pseuds/ihoardlibrarians
Summary: Sandry's latest plan to raise money to improve living conditions in the Mire has Briar and Daja putting themselves on display.





	Made to be Admired

     Briar tugged at his collar but it did nothing to help him breathe in the stuffy room full of overdressed popinjays—Emelan’s finest bachelors and bachelorettes. A group of ladies watched him from near the table of refreshments. They giggled together, waving lace fans to stir the still air. If only Tris were here.

_You’ll be fine, thief boy_. Daja sidled up next to him, the bronze cap of her staff polished to a high shine. Flowers burst into vibrant bloom on Briar’s hands. He glared at his sister. She managed to look cool and confident even though she wasn’t sure if any women would bid on her. He'd overheard her telling Tris over breakfast.

_Why did we let Sandry talk us into this_? Briar thought, not bothering to shield the question from the Stitch Witch running the show.

_Because you like separating Bags from their money_ , Tris thought back. She was out in the audience, sizing up the men and women who were likely to bid on her friends. She compared her plain dress to the sparkle and jewels of the other woman and remembered that she couldn’t even afford to bid. No point in pretending. 

_And I needed someone safe to bid on so that I could donate to the Mire Renovation Project publicly without ending up in another awkward courtship_. Sandry’s mental voice had a slight tremor. Briar rolled his eyes.

_But what if we actually_ want _to go out with one of our bidders?_  Daja wondered.

_Then I will make my donation and concede the date itself to the next highest bidder, if that is what you wish! Now hush, we’re about to begin._

     Briar crept up to the curtain that hid all of the eligible men and women from view. He twitched the fabric aside only for it to twitch back into his face. It was Sandry’s way of saying ‘no peeking.’ Daja snickered behind her hand.

     Sandry’s voice was clear and commanding, cutting across the chatter to be heard. “Welcome to the first ever Singles Auction!” Cheers erupted but died down quickly as Sandry ploughed ahead. “Summersea has prospered in the years since pirate attacks and plague, but we must work together if we wish to see our city, our community, our people thrive. All proceeds from tonight’s auction will go straight to the Mire Renovation Project. Never again will people fear illness from the streets of the Mire. Urda’s house will receive much needed funding, and new homes will be built for those without a roof over their head.”

     Listening to her speak, the circle remembered why Duke Vedris named Sandry his heir. There was nothing she loved more than Emelan. She inspired even a room full of fun seekers to care about more than themselves, if only for a night.

     “Tonight you are bidding on an evening with one of Summersea’s finest and most eligible men and women—”

     “Will we be able to bid on you, Lady Sandry?” a voice called out. Tris let the others see from where she sat that the speaker was one of the stubborn courtiers that Sandry dodged at every function. Through Tris’ eyes, Daja and Briar watched as Sandry’s mouth tightened before she giggled in perfect mimicry of the nervous girls behind the curtain.

     “I’m afraid not, Innis en Pragin,” she said, her voice still warm. The rest of the circle felt a chill. “I am here to bid like the rest of you. Lord Seneschal, Erdogun fer Bagh will oversee the bidding. Enjoy, friends!”

     Sandry stepped down from the auctioneer’s podium as Erdogun fer Baigh approached to take her place. He glared hard at Innis en Pragin until he looked down into his cup of wine. Sandry kept her eyes on the cup of pomegranate juice Tris held out to her.

_He gets bolder every day_ , Sandry thought to the circle.  _I’d bid on his sister to spite him but that’s not a feud I need right now._  

     Tris ran a finger down one of the braids that framed her face, collecting stray sparks. She pinched the seed lightning to focus its power, then let it dart across the distance to strike Innis en Pragin’s hand, startling him into spilling his wine. Sandry coughed on her juice, eyes watering with laughter.

     “You shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered to Tris. The redhead shrugged.

     “He gave me his drink order earlier while we were waiting to be seated. I don’t like him.”

     Baron Erdogun’s voice rose above the chatter of the nobles. He banged a gavel up at his podium and Sandry covered a snort with her hands. “Silence, please, so that we may begin!” The noble men and women obeyed, their attention finally focused on the stage. “First the rules! I will introduce the bachelor or bachelorette and announce whether they are available for all bidders, or if there are to be exclusions. For example, our very first bachelorette up for auction is the smith mage Daja Kisubo!”

     Daja slipped out between the curtains and bowed deeply to the audience. Sandry and Tris clapped wildly, drumming up interest in the girl with thoughtful eyes. She leaned on her staff and grinned at the audience, the beads in her braids clacking together as she looked around.

     “Daja Kisubo is known for being the only mage to work with living metal, and has made a name for herself throughout the Pebbled Sea with beautiful pieces of art, such as an iron tree that blooms copper roses. Daja will not be available to male bidders, so please respect that. If any bidders do not respect the wishes of the bachelors and bachelorettes on auction, they will be removed. Once we begin, raise your glass to indicate a bid.” Baron Erdogun fixed the room with a hard stare.

_He must have learned that look from Uncle_ , Sandry thought to the others.

_He could have gotten it from you_ , came Briar’s quick reply.

     “We will start the bidding at one maja, do I hear one maja? Yes to the noble in the back, thank you, two majas anyone? Ah Lady Sandry, two majas from Lady Sandry, do I hear three? Yes, three!”

_Who’s bidding against Sandry?_  Briar asked.

     Tris turned to see the noble sitting against the back wall. They raised their glass to indicate another bid and Tris smiled.  _It’s the mage from last week’s society party, the one you kept trying to flirt with until they told you that you weren’t their type._

_I call shenanigans_ , Briar retorted.  _I’m everyone’s type_.

_No, everyone is_ your _type_. Tris thought better of that.  _Well, almost everyone._

_Sandry, stop bidding!_  Daja pleaded.  _I like them!_

_Too late_ , Sandry thought as Erdogun finalized Sandry’s final bid of seven gold majas.  _I’ll talk to them privately and let them know that they still won the dinner with you, and explain my situation_. Sandry drained her cup of juice and stood. She struck Tris less like a socialite and more like true royalty. Emelan was in good hands.

     Baron Erdogun moved through two more bachelors as Sandry assured the mage that they would be able to have dinner with Daja after all. Tris toyed with her cup as she watched beautiful nobles float on and off the stage, smiling as people they admired battled with a flurry of raised glasses, splashing wine onto their dinner partners. She thought about bidding on the man with glasses, but the way he smiled felt too fake, like all the courtiers in Namorn.

     “Next to the stage we have Emelan’s premier plant mage, rivaling Rosethorn herself, Briar Moss!” Erdogun abandoned his stiff approach for a livelier character.

_I hope Rosethorn never learns of this_ , Briar thought to Tris. She grinned up at him, already making a mental note to write down every detail for their former teachers. Sandry settled back in beside Tris, already giddy over getting to tell the story to her uncle.

     “This young man is responsible for the impressive gardens you strolled through this afternoon as a precursor to your evening. Let him enchant you with magic blossoms that bloom only under your breath. All bidders are eligible, let us begin with one maja, yes I see your bid, do I have two?”

     A flurry of cups raised as Erdogun tried to keep pace. Briar preened on stage, showing off his tattoos by rolling up his sleeves. Tris shook her head. For all his nerves, he was made to be admired. He and Daja would have new pretty distractions, and all Tris would have is the wind.

     “Fifteen gold majas,” called out an imperious voice that startled Tris out of her thoughts.

_No, oh no not her_. Tris, Daja, and Sandry all turned their attention to Briar as he panicked on stage.  _We slept together once and she was already talking marriage, Sandry help me!_

_I can’t, I already won, I can’t bid again_ , Sandry looked between the statuesque brunette and Briar, at a loss.

_Tris, you have to bid._

_What? No, I can’t!_

_Tris, please!_

_I don’t have that money._

_I’ll give you the money! Just bid!_

     “A generous bid, do I hear sixteen?”

     Sandry grabbed Tris’ hand and raise her cup into the air. “Sandry!” Tris hissed as the juice sloshed dangerously.

     “Ah, sixteen! Thank you, Trisana. Seventeen?”

     The brunette that terrified Briar remained standing, her glass in the air. She glared hard at Tris as the redhead meekly raised her cup for eighteen.

     “This is the highest bid of the evening, friends. How high will these ladies go?” Erdogun goaded.

     “Twenty-five!” the brunette shouted.

_Bid fifty._

_What?_ Tris quailed.

_Bid. Fifty._

     Tris stood and squeaked out her new amount, but no one heard.

     “Trisana, do you have a bid?”

     Tris cleared her throat. “I bid fifty gold majas.”

     The woman slammed her cup on the table and stormed out of the room. All three girls felt Briar’s relief like knots coming undone in their own muscles.

_I could kiss you, Coppercurls. As a matter of fact—_

     “Congratulations, Trisana Chandler! I hope you and Briar Moss have a magical evening.”

     The room erupted in applause. Briar and Tris could only stare at each other across the room. Tris felt the air crackle around her, charged. People backed away as small sparks escaped her braids.

_Tris_ , Briar thought.

_You stay on that stage, Briar Moss._

     Briar didn’t listen. He stepped down, eyes locked on his terrified friend. The clapping died down as everyone watched Briar slowly move into Tris’ electrified field. Lines of lightning raced over him, skimming over his hands and face. He felt a slight prickle, but it felt like Tris.

     Memories of every boy she ever liked growing up, of the cruelty and the meanness, of honey dumped over her head and taunts that stuck her liker briars—Briar. Her Briar. Never cruel, always kind. He took her face in his hands and gently, softly, kissed her, just as he promised.

     “You’re not going to start talking marriage now, are you Coppercurls?”

     “I’d sooner marry Innis en Pragin,” Tris whispered.

     “You can do much better than Innis en Pragin.” Briar kissed her again, cutting off any sharp insult Tris could make.


End file.
